


Partners in Crime

by Zillyhoo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Second Person, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillyhoo/pseuds/Zillyhoo
Summary: An attempt at hiring a maid to preform various 'services' fails miserably, leaving our three heroes in varying states of arousal.(Set to take place on 5/24 in game. Pinged as underage, since they're still in highschool.)





	1. Chapter 1

You don't know what you were expecting to find out on the balcony after the botched attempt at hiring a 'maid', but Ryuji's dick in Mishima's hand was definitely not on the list.

The seemingly timid boy has his other hand fisted in Ryuji's hair, and when he tugs, Ryuji's hips jerk in response. It's mesmerizing to watch. When Ryuji's eyes meet yours, his face goes red and he tries to move out of Mishima's grasp. 

Mishima moves with him, shifting so he's pressing against Ryuji's back, putting the blonde on display for you. He drags his thumb across the head of Ryuji's cock, earning a barely stifled moan.

"Mishima-...! Let go of me, you bastard!" The demand is half-hearted, and obviously for your sake. Ryuji is trying to preserve what little dignity he has.

As his friend, it is your job to keep Ryuji from feeling embarrassed. You unfasten your pants and pull your cock out, glad to free it from the constraints of your pants.

"What the hell, man?!" Ryuji's eyes widen and the blush on his face darkens several shades, a feat you thought impossible. He can't meet your eyes, but Mishima can. In that instant, you two form an unspoken agreement.

Ryuji Sakamoto has become your play thing.


	2. Chapter 2

In that moment of agreement, you lean forward and press your lips to Ryuji's. His mouth opens, a complaint waiting on the tip of his tongue, but you snuff it out when you push your tongue into the warm space. 

Mishima moves as if in sync with your thoughts. He drops his hand away from Ryuji's head, leaving you free to run your hands through his hair. You tug it the same way Mishima did just moments ago, and Ryuji practically hisses at you, his back arching with the touch. His cock brushes yours, and your hips jerk forward instinctively. 

But a good leader knows balance, and the value of appreciating each member of the team. So you move your hands out of Ryuji's hair in favor of running them down Mishima's back. 

Mishima seems pleasantly surprised by your touch, if his shiver is anything to go by. You run them lower, going as far as pressing up against Ryuji to get closer to Mishima. Your cock is practically flush with Ryuji's, and you now have your hands full with Mishima's ass. You're a happy man. 

"Why do I feel like you're getting the better end of this deal?" Ryuji's voice is uneven, but tinged with a familiar tone of amusement. 

That amusement is what gets him in trouble with Mishima. He starts rubbing Ryuji's cock in earnest, and before you know it, Ryuji is crying out between the two of you, cum spurting from his cock on to yours. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he hisses, finger nails digging into your shoulders. Mishima is still moving his hand, pulling Ryuji even deeper into his orgasm. "Fuck dude, stop-!" 

"I didn't know someone so obnoxious was capable of being this cute," Mishima comments, peering down between you and Ryuji to admire his handiwork. 

"Fuck off," Ryuji mutters weakly, flipping the bird to no one in particular. 

"I guess we should take it easy on him and let him rest." 

You nod your agreement and step back, letting Mishima guide Ryuji to sit by the door. Ryuji looks wrecked, and a distant part of you wonders if he's ever had contact with anything but his own hand. 

You lean back against the balcony, taking Mishima's previous position. You curl your fingers and fuck your hand lazily, idly wondering what Mishima's cock is like. Ryuji's is out, and yours is, but the blue haired boy is still pitching a tent in his jeans. 

Brutal. 

Now that Ryuji isn't putting up a fight, Mishima seems to revert to his timid self, sneaking a peek at you over his shoulder. 

"Damn, dude. Don't you have any shame?" Ryuji is peering around Mishima, eyes wide as he watches you stroke yourself. 

You pretend to think about your response before shaking your head and using your free hand to beckon to Mishima. 

Mishima flushes with embarrassment. He blushes less in the face and more in his neck and ears. It's adorable. 

He moves to stand before you, unable to look you in the eyes. 

"So, um-..." 

You bring his hand down to your cock, and have the satisfaction of watching his eyes widen and his blush deepen. 

"Oh..." 

So cute. 

Your lips brush over the warm skin of his neck, while you drag your finger tips down the front of his shirt. You practically have him eating out of the palm of your hand. His breathing is uneven and the blush seems permanent now. 

Is this really the same person that just wrecked Ryuji? 

You unzip his pants and grunt softly when you feel the weight of his cock against your palm. Shorter than Ryuji's, but thicker. 

You're being careless, leaving hickey after hickey against his pale skin, but the way his fingers curl against the back of your shirt and around your cock only serve as encouragement. You're pumping him in steady strokes, interrupting them every now and then to tease at the sensitive head of his cock. He's already wet and throbbing in your hand. 

"Akira..." 

He buries his face in your shoulder, muffling a soft moan when you flick your finger over his slit again. 

You have a feeling that if you weren't on this balcony, he'd be loud as fuck. 

He definitely should have cum by now, and without asking, you already know. You push your hand down the back of his pants, savoring how soft his ass is, when you press your finger against his entrance. 

"Please," he whispers against your shoulder, and you're not surprised by the way his body gives way under your finger. 

"Holy fuck," you hear Ryuji whisper. 

In all honesty, you'd completely forgotten about him. Oops. 

Mishima is bucking into the hand you still have wrapped around his cock. He seems torn between pushing into your hand, or pressing back against your finger. You add a second one, grateful for how slick Ryuji made your fingers when he came. 

"Ah-..." Mishima's voice rises with the arch of his back. If he wasn't so close to finishing, you'd consider fucking him. Though the idea of tight heat squeezing around your cock, even if only for just a few seconds, is tantalizing. 

"Akira-...!" 

Well, so much for that idea. 

Still, he was cute, and you get a pretty explicit preview, with the way he tightens around your fingers. 

You have his number, right? 

"What the hell was that?!" Ryuji seems to have come down from his high, and is now gaping at Mishima in some cross between horror and fascination. 

You take advantage of the confusion and tuck yourself back in your pants with a surprising amount of grace. 

"You're not gonna finish?" Ryuji sounds astonished. 

You shake your head, lick your fingers off (gross, but you look so cool doing it), and adjust your glasses before waving at them both and starting the long walk home. 

Or so you've lead them to think. 

As soon as you're a safe distance away from the apartments, you switch to limping, marveling at how you managed to walk straight for that small walk. 

You duck into a nearby alleyway and undo your pants again, unwilling to face a train ride with the worst boner of your life. 

Both hands are on your cock, and in your mind, one is Mishima's, the other Ryuji's. Your orgasm builds, swells, and seconds later, you're cumming hard - on your palm and on the ground. You lean against the wall, legs shaking at the sensations still wracking your body. 

You feel your bond with Mishima and Ryuji has grown deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of cute and shy Mishima being a wild card in his sexual escapades.


End file.
